From Seattle To LA
by DreamingBigXO
Summary: A crossover between iCarly and Victorious. What will happen when the iCarly gang win a scholarship to hollywood arts?
1. Chapter 1

**This is after iQ and the iCarly gang have won a scholarship to Hollywood arts for acting and singing. They will be re-joined with the Victorious cast and we'll have to see what happens from there…**

**(Carly's POV)**

We did it. We won the scholarship to Hollywood Arts High School in LA! It was funny though. Sam was absolutely ecstatic and Freddie looked proud yet worried.

"What's wrong Freddie?"

Sam: "What's bugging you? You're looking all happy but why aren't you jumping up and down?"

Freddie: "I'm just upset we'll have to leave all our friends behind. That's all"

Principal Franklin: "Now kids I have ANOTHER surprise for you. I've already asked all your parents about you going there and they've all agreed! It was hard with Freddies mother but she eventually caved when I told her he could get better college offers if he went there"

Sam: "Oh my word? Seriously? We can definitely go?

P Franklin: "Yes Sam and now you may leave because I'm afraid this is the last time we'll be meeting for a year or so. I wish you all the best for the future ans Sam? Please try and be civil,

Awwww Principal Franklin was so sweet!

Sam: "No promises" she whispered as she grabbed mine and Freddies hands and dragged us out the room.

**(Sam's POV)**

I was so excited! I couldn't believe that I, of all people was chosen to be a member of a performing arts high school! I couldn't wait to get my phone back from Carly's house and text Jade!

**(Freddie's POV)**

I can say I was excited but not as excited as the blonde bouncing an the balls of her feet and the brunette texting that (not actually hot in my opinion) Tori chick who goes to Hollywood Arts. I WAS excited but I was sad to be leaving Gibby and Spencer AND my Mum. I would honestly miss them both.

Sam: "Yo Fredweird. Move. I can't get into the Shay's unless you get outta my way." I was shocked to find her behind me not hitting me and not being to rude.

"Oh right. Sorry Sam.

Sam: *rolling eyes* "Daydreaming about that Tori chick?"

I couldn't even see if it hurt her to say that or not.

"Whatever Sam"

Sam: "Dude! Chill! Don't get your knickers in a twist"

I watched as she threw her back on the couch and marched over to the fridge to inspect its content.

Sam: "Carly! You have no ham! Again!"

It was so cute the way she frowned and walked over to the couch to sit next to me and Carly.

**(Carly's POV) **

Spencer: Now Carly be careful. Don't take drugs and don't get distracted from school work" I knew he was putting on a brave face but I knew he'd miss me so I ran back over to him and hugged him.

"I'll miss you so much Spence. Be careful" I spoke softly as he hugged me in a massive bear hug.

This was it. Time to board the plane to LA. I have Sam and Freddie and everything will work out fine. We'll make new friends and do well in school. Sam will punch people and continue to watch Freddie's every move and Freddie will be his nerdy, techy self and keep lusting over Sam. They should really get back together I thought as I gathered by carry on suitcase and boarded the plane with my two best friends.

**(Sam's POV)**

As luck would have it I had to sit next to Freddie on the plane which was hard. I hated seeing him check out the other chicks on board the plane. Oh well. I wasn't his girlfriend anymore so it's not my problem. I should just get over it.

I've never been on a plane before so 10 minutes in to the flight I decide to lean over Freddie and look out the window. You can see all the little houses and there tiny little gardens. I'm a bit self-conscious about the position I'm in. Leaning over him. He has a clear view down my top. Not like he'd actually look but it's still a weird position to be in.

**(Freddie's POV)**

I am slightly embarrassed. Sam is leaning right over me to look out the window and from my position I can see straight down her top. I am honestly trying not to stare but hey, I'm a hormonal teenage boy and she is honest to god, gorgeous. I can feel my cheeks flushing and I wonder is Sam knows exactly what she's doing to me.

Surprisingly none of us has said anything to each other.

**(Sam's POV)**

I can see the blush forming in Freddie's cheeks and I actually feel sorry for him. Poor kid looks so uncomfortable. I should stop.

"Sorry. I was admiring the view. I've never been on a plane before! This is amazing!"

Freddie: "Really? Hmmmm well for one when you get off the plane your ears will hurt and you MAY get scared landing"

"You think I'd be SCARED?"

Freddie: "Not really! I'm just warning you."

"Oh er thanks I guess."

Wow. I just said thank you to Freddie.

"Nub."

Ah that was better.

"_We have just landed in Los Angeles. Please take all your belongings and exit to the end of the plane. Have a nice day."_

**(Carly's POV)**

I was so excited! We all walked through the security check clear. Even Sam, which I found rather shocking. As soon as we got through and collected our luggage I called Spencer. He sounded so pleased to hear from us and that we were safe. As we came through the final doors everyone seemed to have family or friends waiting for them. Us? We just had a tall man with tanned skin and a shirt that said "LANES LOTION". He was holding a sign with our names on and we walked over there.

He was friendly and we had a quick chat and then he took us to the car which would then take us to our new aoartment.

**End of Chapter 1 hope you guys liked it! Please be honest and leave good or things I could do better on in the description. All my love Danni **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

Ugh. I was really starting to get bored. And hungry. This Lane dude just talked and talked and talked. He didn't even offer us food! Oh well. We were in L.A. I was shocked. I didn't expect out apartment to be so fancy. Glass coffee tables, huge silver fridges with NO food in, 42 inch flat screen TV in all our rooms and big white leather couches.

"Well I'll be on my way now" spoke Lane. Finally! Food time! "There are cafes and restaurants everywhere. Unfortunately the shops close early tonight so you won't be able to go out and buy food. They open early tomorrow.

"Thanks, Lane!" called Carly as he left our apartment.

Great. No midnight snack for me.

"Well I'm gonna go shower so we can go out and eat! I'll be ready soon!" said Carly. She was so excited to be here. I guess I was too. But now I'd have to make new friends. I just hoped Carly wouldn't ditch me for some perfect, talented brunette.

**Freddie's POV**

Wow. This apartment was amazing. We'd already chosen our rooms and I'd gone to mine to unpack my bags. I had plenty of time. No doubt Carly would take the rest of the evening to get ready. I went out onto my balcony. The sun was just going down and the sky was streaked with gold and orange, turning the blue a dark purple. It was beautiful.

I went back inside to unpack my bag. I would miss my mum, but man, I was so excited. A new citty full of opportunities.

**Sam's POV**

"Put. It. On!" yelled Carly. She was trying to force me into some strappy blue summer dress.

"We're just going to eat! I don't need to look like a blue daffodil!" I shouted back, just as forcefully.

"Fine then!", Carly yelled and stormed out onto the balcony, "I'm not going! You and Freddie go!".

"UGH! Fine! I'll wear it!". She knew I wouldn't want go alone with Freddie. Devious girl.

"Yay!" she said, skipping back into the room "Good girl".

45 minutes later we were seated in our restaurant. Some café called "Dee's Diner". Looked decent enough. After finally ordering our food we talked for a while.

"So, who's ready for school tomorrow?" questioned Freddie, eagerly.

"I have no idea what to wear! What if I don't wear fancy enough clothing? What if I don't have matching shoes?" worried Carly, clearly frazzled.

I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be fine, Carls. It's just clothes" but inside I was worried too. People never like me. I'm too mean.

**Carly's POV**

I loved it. L.A was amazing and we've only been here a few hours. The moon is out but you can't see the stars. They're too many lights. But I like it. There are so many people walking past. Some seriously cute boys, they've got here. I look ahead and see Sam walking along by herself. She's smelling a flower she picked from a somebodies garden when she thought me and Freddie weren't looking. I glance over my shoulder and find Freddie watching Sam. They're cute. I wish they were together still. Everything's awkward now. But maybe, one day, they'll be Seddie again.


	3. Please read!

Thank y'all for the lovely messages! :] I'm not the best at editing. So terribly sorry I didn't update but my computer was wiped and I hadn't wrote down the passwords to all my accounts. I had to get a new email address and everything. I eventually figured out my password for this so yeah, let me know if I should update or not xx


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry about not updating! I didn't think I'd had any reviews but then I scrolled down properly through my emails and saw I had so decided to update. I'm going to start updating more regularly. Thanks for reading! Not much exciting happens in this chapter. It's mainly just introductory and reeeeeally short. I have a lot of free time though so I'm gonna get more chapters up soon. Enjoy this tiny chapter. And I ship Jade and Sam as way more than friends but this is Seddie. I WILL write a fic with them though. Xoxo –Danni.

Disclaimer: I own iCarly and all it's characters and props. Just kidding. I'm not Dan Schneider.

**Sam's POV**

I rolled out of bed early this morning. I know. Me, Sam, was up before Carly shay, queen of the early risers. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. God help the man I married. I always looked like a zombie whenever I woke up. My mind flashed to Freddie. I wonder what it would be like to wake up next to him every morning. I shake the image out of my head.

"Jeez, Puckett. It was you who ruined it. You were the one who acted out and caused the problems. You were the one who didn't try hard enough to be normal. To be like HIM" I glare at myself in the mirror. I'm going crazy; talking to myself. I roll my eyes and start the hot water in my new fancy shower.

**Carly's POV**

I finish eating my cereal and stand up to put the bowl in the sink as I see Sam come down the stairs. All I could do was stop and stare. Wow. Sam was making an effort. She was wearing shorts, shorter than usual and she'd actually used some kind of make up product on her eyes. The black kohl made her eyes stand out and yeah, she looked really good. I wonder what Freddie would say. I giggled to myself and walked back to my room not saying anything.

We'd had to catch the bus to school. It was crammed full of other teenagers. None of them went to our school it seemed, they were all in uniform. Our school was completely uniform free. I'd noticed Freddie taking in Sam's new appearance as we walked to the bus stop. He was full on checking her out and making it completely obvious.

We got off the bus at our stop and made our way across the road and through the front doors of the school before someone recognised us.

"Oh my gosh! It's the iCarly gang" cried a tiny red headed girl as she skipped over to us, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Yep, that's uuuuus" said Sam, a small smile playing at her lips.

"You guys! Over here!" the red head turned around and motioned a group of students over to us.

We made our introductions and we pretty quickly became friends. Beck was the the hot one. Jade, the sassy rather mean one that dated Beck. She made quick friends with Sam and Sam did NOT like many people. Cat, the excitable red head who took an immediate shine to Sam. Andre was the musical genius with a great sense of humour. Tori, the polite, prissy one. She reminded me a little too much of me except she was a little up herself. And Robbie, the afro dude with the puppet. It had a name too..

**Jade's POV**

My eyes scanned over the blonde girl as soon as we met. I'd never seen iCarly but from the way this girl looked I knew exactly what she was like. Didn't have many boyfriends but boys wanted her. Obviously violent, you could tell by the way she stood, like she was ready to attack. And strong. You could see it when she leant down to pick up her bag from the ground, her bicep muscles flexing. I could tell we would be good friends. The whole day we walked around together she had her arms crossed and her shoulder slightly turned towards whoever she was talking to; never really open towards anyone. Except that Freddie kid. You could tell they were comfortable together. My dad's a psychologist and has a lot of books on body language. What do you think I do when I'm bored? Light small fires and graffiti public places?


End file.
